Synchro Turbo
This is my personal deck recipe. Not exactly meta-game, but still decent enough to at least be able to keep up to speed with most of them. Most importantly, the main deck itself is considerably cheaper than others, although the Extra Deck can cost quite a bit. *Note: This deck is no longer legal in the OCG and TCG Advanced formats. I have no intentions to modify this into a legal one, but I do suggest Symphonic Warrior Bassist or Unknown Synchron for the tuners and AOJ Field Marshal for Trishula. Monsters(20) Glow-Up Bulb Spore Tuning Supporter X2 Morphing Jar Zombie Carrier Junk Synchron X3 BF-Gale the Whirlwind Fire Ant Ascator Sangan Spell Striker The Tricky X3 Priest of the Sun X3 Necro Gardna Spells(7) Reinforcement of the Army Monster Reborn Pot of Avarice One for One Cyclone X2 Heavy Storm Traps(13) Mirror Force Torrential Tribute Call of the Haunted X2 Starlight Road Limit Reverse X2 Seven Tools of the Bandit X3 Solemn Judgment Bottomless Trap Hole X2 Extra Deck(15) Formula Synchron Arms Aid TG Hyper Librarian Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier Arcanite Magician Black Rose Dragon Stardust Dragon X2 Gigantech Fighter Scrap Dragon Red Demons Dragon Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier Shooting Star Dragon X2 Keeper of Genesis, Tiras The rest is pretty much standard. The deck's main idea is to rapidly Synchro Summon, while at the same time keeping your hand power constant with TG Hyper Librarian and Formula Synchron, then utilizing the various abilities of the Synchro Monsters to wreak havoc on the opponent. In case that fails, here's some back-ups. Side Deck(15) Sound Warrior Bassis(Flexibility, as well as being LV1, good for Formula Synchron) Red Nova Dragon(Just in case I run into Machina deck) Interdimensional Matter Transporter X3 (Purely to irritate the opponent XD) Dark Hole (Useful, but usually I am the one with bigger monsters so...) Create Resonator (LV3 tuner that Special Summons itself. Meant to sub Fire Ant Ascator for extra speed and one-turn Nova) No. 17 Revise Dragon(The deck features many LV3 Tuners and non-Tuners and Brionac isn't always the best choice) Gravity Breakdown X2(Anti-Swarming. Heavy cost, but very effective against Legendary Six Samurais and Blackwing) Dark Resonator(Primarily as a LV3 Tuner, secondary as a stalling mechanic. Meant to sub Fire Ant Ascator as well) Skill Drain X2(Also to jam Kristya, Cactus Bouncer and other monsters whose effects resolve on the field, like Brionac and JD. The deck is still capable of raw beat-down using Colossal, with Stardust Dragon covering for him.) Tyrant's Temper X2(Epic when used in conjunction with Skill Drain. It effectively jams all your opponent's traps without negating your own. Just remember not to put together with Interdimensional Matter Transporter.) Now, don't underestimate the power of Interdimensional Matter Transporter. It irritates Monarchs a lot. Also, it can be frustrating when opponent tries to use Black Rose Dragon or Brionac to get rid of your big monsters and suddenly, it's out of range, and is coming back next turn for revenge. Seven Tools of the Bandit is also useful, when opponent pays half or 2000 of his life or to negate a summoning while you counter that with just 1000 LP. Sound Warrior Bassist is there because of its flexibility--it adjusts its own level to match your need, and if ever needed, it has a secondary function as an Xyz Material. If it is a friendly match with no Extra Deck limit, the following cards can be considered for fun. Armory Arm(Yes, a second copy) No. 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope(This is the reason for above) Shooting Quasar Dragon(For the fun of "Achievement Unlocked") T.G. Blade Blaster(Alternative Accel Synchro if you are not using Stardust Dragon) T.G. Recipro Dragonfly(Purely to support Quasar, and combos well with Blade Blaster) Shooting Quasar Dragon, T.G. Blade Blaster and T.G. Recipro Dragonfly may be inserted into the Side Deck, preferably all at once to support the easy summoning of Shooting Quasar Dragon. That's all for now! I'll update it when my deck is modified. [[User:Kyosuke Kiryu|Kyosuke Kiryu 23:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC)]]